<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星汉灿烂 by Keyest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278642">星汉灿烂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyest/pseuds/Keyest'>Keyest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我在岛上醒来 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyest/pseuds/Keyest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我和我仅有一面之缘的影子友人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我在岛上醒来 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星汉灿烂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>在人生中的某个日子里，一种直觉会追上你，渗透你，让你明白：<em>我就是属于这里的</em>。它可能不舒适，不寻常，但你清晰地知道自己属于那里，正如你也知道你不属于现在这儿。</p><p> </p><p>那个世界自始而终召唤着我，这是关于它的故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>很多年前，我在野外碰到了一个影子。就在我远离偏僻的公路，踩在一片灌木覆盖的泥泞土地上的时候。冰凉的泥巴浸透了我的袜子，布料粘在皮肤上，我干渴得要命，努力让干燥空气尽可能慢地通过我的口腔。</p><p> </p><p>吸。呼。吸。吸。呼。吸。</p><p> </p><p>现在回想起来，我觉得当时那种境况可能是因为我相信并追随了某种美丽忠告——任何一种都有可能——拿走巫婆的打火匣、在沙漠里请求金蛇、左手第二条路走到天黑、无条件信任救生恐龙或是追寻星星......</p><p> </p><p>然后我看到了祂。我知道那就是了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我呼出一口气，：“嗨。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个柔和地折射着光线的人形转过来，透出一种安抚了我的奶白色。祂是半透明的，和我想象中一模一样，如此温暖。</p><p>我追上了祂的速度，和祂并肩走着。祂没有拒绝。一时间我们都默然无语。这是我们第一次相遇，所以沉默理所当然的出现了，而我们都不在乎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我和祂从日落时分走到晚间，艰难地徒步穿过荒野。天空逐渐转为墨蓝。远在我真正看到之前我就闻到了风中海的味道：这就是我之前的目的地，我本计划在那等待。但这已经不重要了，在我踏上路之前祂就已经出现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后海扑面而来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><b>星汉灿烂</b></strong>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在我们在夜晚的海边。祂捧起冰凉咸水里星星的影子，吞下去。那星星没有棱角，只是一团一团的。于是在我眼前祂的胸膛亮起来，身体变得沉甸甸，饱满。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我们对彼此微笑。我们交换彼此的幻梦。我们是如此相似。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后我就知道了。</p><p> </p><p>也许祂们并不是一种生命形式。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在远超出我理解的时间前，祂们的族群诞生在巨石上面，在更小也更狂野的宇宙中飘游万年。祂来自巨大的戈壁星球，那上面的岩石庞大而奇形怪状。祂们用变幻形状来表达自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在沙尘暴起时候，祂们跳舞。在百日到来的时候，祂们跳舞。在发现离开的方法时，祂们跳舞。祂们的舞蹈是由变化成火焰，变化成气体的流动和变化成数万块互相交叠的石头组成的。</p><p> </p><p>祂们在旅行中学习新的舞蹈形式。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我和祂开始疯狂起舞，直至精疲力尽也不停止。海浪拍击我的脚踝。而我们头顶的众多星球是如此明亮，点燃大地。</p><p> </p><p>光芒，火焰，我们闪耀，大口呼吸，舞蹈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这过去后一切都已经结束。我知道我再也遇不见祂，我们只是不会再相见。我用最后的问题作为告别：</p><p> </p><p>你地球上得到了什么？</p><p> </p><p>几乎是刹那间我就知道了：</p><p> </p><p>祂从人类那学到了哭泣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>